All Good Things
by Nejuke
Summary: Nine months is a long wait, is Sasuke ready for the responsibilities of raising a child and how will Neji cope with the dilemma it brings? After Ninja War.
1. Chapter 1 - A Chance

(Author's Notes: Yes, another SasuNeji fanfiction...I just love them so much. I keep starting new ones, I'm not sure I'll ever get round to finishing the ones I have already uploaded. Anyway, still set in the Naruto world but a bit more domestic now that Naruto has brought peace to the nations Still some Ninja elements but only reminiscing. Please enjoy...hopefully.

The question had surprised Sasuke who, having been under the impression that Sakura was too preoccupied with the scene beyond the small café window, nearly spluttered and choked on the tea he had just swallowed. The still hot liquid burned his throat, causing small tears to blur the corner of his sight as he fought against the urge to gag loudly. Nonetheless, despite his convulsive reaction she continued to watch after her husband, his face growing red with exhaustion as he attempted to catch their unruly offspring, his blonde hair matted against his perspiration covered forehead which he whipped with the back of his jacket sleeve. His breaths came out as heated blooms, the vapour visible against the cold winter breeze.

Her impartial demeanour towards Sasuke gave the impression that her idea of a surrogate was a natural one, however, the idea itself seemed outlandish to Sasuke who had heard too many tales of such women retaining the child they had promised. So he merely shook his head with a bitter laugh before sighing before sinking deeper into his chair. He could feel the plush support forcing his neck to arch forward awkwardly as he slouched however he didn't necessarily mind; he had spent many nights in various, contorted positions which had ultimately taken its toll on his muscles and spine. It was good ever now and then to stretch, raising his arms above his head.

"Does Neji want one as well?" She then asked, at last diverting her attention from the two screaming blondes whilst nonchalantly stirring the coffee in her cup though she found herself somewhat disappointed to see all the cream had dissolved away.

"I know he does," He began, resting his chin within the palm of his head, "but he won't say."

She watched as a pout formed at his lips, his eyes closing to reveal a weary expression on his face as he released another wave of quiet sighs.

"Besides, it's impossible to have a child with him…" Sasuke was unable to conceal the pain he felt, subsequently the strain to maintain a decent, flat tone caused for his voice to crack ever so slightly. He continued to bury his chin deep into his collar behind the raised hem of his coat's high neckline, eyeing the empty contents of the cup he held between his pale fingers. Soon his mood became more sullen as the cries of Naruto and his highly energetic son reached his ears and though he strengthened his posture so that he could watch the two from his seat the grimace that tugged at the corner of his lips alerted Sakura to his growing frustration. Sakura knew herself that Neji was content with his lot, being more than happy to be partners to Sasuke; she had never seen his eyes light up the way they did whenever the dark haired Uchiha should enter the room, a subtle glimmer in those moon-like orbs that would ebb whenever Sasuke should desert him. He doted on him every hour, showering him with affectionate kisses and tender embraces whenever he had the chance, a sight that caused Sakura to blush a bright vermillion. She assured him of this, confident that the Hyuga loved Sasuke regardless of their child bearing incapability yet Sasuke was determined, believing that Neji, his loving partner, would want to father a child, two if it were to be permitted.

Feeling at a loss, mentally and emotional, Sasuke almost abandoned the topic of conversation in favour of leaving the small coffee shop, his mood preventing him from being neither civil or cordial towards his pink haired companion who eyed him cautiously. He wanted nothing more than to rest and seek the warmth of a familiar body. Neji's light cologne had already deserted his senses.

"Well," she started, her hands finding their way around his to give them a comforting squeeze, her eyes teaming with warmth, "if you're so worried, why don't I be your surrogate?"

As the words left her cherry lips Sasuke's dark eyes grew wide with surprise, his mouth agape as he stared towards her in disbelief. Unable to retain his usually calm and collected manner, to save face, he quickly shook the expression from his countenance and exhaled an anxious chuckle. However, as he mulled the thought over at the back of his mind a glimmer of hope ignited in his chest at the chance of having a child of his own. He never expected that as time came to pass that he would long as strongly as he did for a family, let alone the fact that he had taken the more feminine role in the household, though he supposed it couldn't be helped. With Neji being a member of the most prominent family, he himself attaining more influence, it was very rare that he would remain at home to tend to more domestic matters. Sasuke had originally intended to restart his father's enforcement business in the village; however it seemed he had secretly longed to settle down. Before 'trying the knot', as Naruto so elegantly phrased their marriage, he had done his fair share of traveling and discovered his hidden passion; writing and illustrating novels, usually those that Neji would conduct late in the evenings after a particularly tiring day.

Nonetheless Sakura patiently waited for his reply, studying his softening features. She could hear Naruto outside, his voice growing shrill as he argued with their rambunctious toddler who teetered in through the wide glass entrance, his face soiled with dirt. He wandered towards his mother; his blonde hair pointing in all manner of directions with a crown of leaves to accompany his otherwise dirtied attire.

"What do you have there?" Sasuke cooed, leaning forward to examine the smooth pebble the boy clutched tightly in his pink hands.

"Yuudai," Sakura reached for her son, pulling him towards her as she set to removing the debris that clung to his golden locks before giving Naruto a quick scowl of disapproval, "look at the state of your coat, we're going to see Ino and Sai later." The sigh that had accumulated within her chest suddenly broke past her pursed lips as she studied the damage; Yuudai certainly looked a mess yet the defiant glare he wore against his rose coloured cheeks and brilliant green eyes caused Sasuke to smile, stifling a laugh before Sakura caught wind of his amusement. He watched as she cleaned the boy's face to his dismay, his small body squirming and itching to get away.

"Stop mollycoddling him, boys are supposed to get dirty." Naruto beamed, placing a hand on his son's minute shoulder. The boy quickly looked towards his father, his scowl replaced by an exuberant grin that creased the corner of his large, curious eyes as he frantically agreed with the blonde. Again Sasuke could only surpass the urge to laugh as he watched the two. Despite their efforts Sakura remained fast, clenching her fists as she got to her feet. Almost expecting a to hear a firm crack as her fist collided with Naruto's head Sasuke quickly intervened, stepping between the two. To his satisfaction Sakura reigned in her fist, breathing deeply through her teeth to produce a hissing sound as she attempted to calm herself.

"You can't go to Ino's looking like that. I specifically asked you to keep him clean." She moaned, eyeing Naruto with a tired expression. In an attempt to defend himself, stating that the park had become bogged with water, he failed to realise Yuudai tying a medium length skipping rope around his ankles. The mischievous youth caught Sasuke watching and motioned with a plump finger for the Uchiha to remain silent, to which he responded with a zip like motion across his own lips.

"If it was muddy you shouldn't have let him play on the grass in the first place." Finally she gave up trying to reason with her husband, siting only a peevish sigh from Naruto as he took Yuudai's hand in his own, however, the child quickly shook free of his grip and darted for the door, inciting Naruto to follow suit. By the time Sakura had noticed the dull coloured rope intertwined in an unfathomable knot around the blonde's ankles it was already too late, she and Sasuke watched as he plummeted forward, his arms flailing about his side as he made to catch himself on the corner of a nearby table. Sure enough he hit the floor with a dull thud and a startled yelp, his son laughing hysterically as he ventured over to his father whose face was planted firmly against the tiled flooring.

"Are you okay, daddy?" He asked, feigning innocence as he knelt by his father's head, trying to gain a better view of the damage he had inflicted.

"Serves you right," Sakura huffed, stepping past the blonde's now limp body, "maybe next time you'll listen when I say 'keep him clean'. She raised her son and placed him against her hip as she continued to fuss over the specks of dirt that still hung to his cheeks. Sasuke watched as Naruto picked himself up from the floor, cursing under his breath as he made to untie the childish bonds with little success; chuckling quietly Sasuke knelt against one knee, pushing away Naruto's clumsy fingers as he released the multiple knots in quick succession. As he did so Naruto gave him a coy smile, whispering so that Sakura could not hear, "Pretty good at untying things, aren't you." Obviously he had intended for some form of inappropriate innuendo which stimulated a smirk to cross Sasuke's pale face.

"I'm afraid Neji isn't into that kind of thing." He mused, helping Naruto to his feet before allowing the blonde to brush himself down. The fall had scuffed the knees of his trousers, coating them with a thin film of dust, yet this didn't seem to faze Sakura who had no all but given up on maintaining the two's appearance. She only hoped that Ino wouldn't mind. The three were then set to leave, yet before they vacated the premises she looked over her shoulder and called back to the static Uchiha, "Make sure to talk about it with Neji, okay?" There was a slightly unnerving tone to her voice, one that made Sasuke fidget in embarrassment but despite the uncomfortable sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach he waved the three goodbye, calling back to her before she stepped from within ear shot.

"Check with Naruto first."

The mention of his name caused the blonde to quickly rotate his head, sending Sasuke a blank stare as he silently questioned him for an answer. He heard the latter asking his wife though she remained tight lipped and refused to discuss the private conversation she and Sasuke had just had.

Now that he was left alone in the small confines of the café did it dawn on him how lonely he actually felt. Seeing Yuudai had always filled him with tranquillity and a sort of pride as he continued to witness the hopeful father Naruto had become and the diligent mother Sakura had made. He imagined the pale faced Hyuga in a similar role to Naruto, however he believed he would be much more apt at taking care of a child seeing as Naruto could barely look after himself. It wasn't that he was becoming obsessed with the notion of being a parent, however, he had aged and felt less inclined to explore the world. Whether it would be viewed as a negative effect upon his psyche, the dulling of his curiosity, the fading vivaciousness he had experienced in his youth had slowly mitigated over time as he watched all of those closest to him enjoy the fruits of marriage.

_"__Why not apply for a surrogate?"_

The question spiralled about his thoughts as she proceeded homewards, tucking his hands deep into his fur lined pockets to protect them from the winter's malicious bite. Sakura was willing enough to be his surrogate then the fears of being denied a long awaited child would be dispersed, though it was the complications associated with childbirth that deterred his final decision. Yes she had given birth to the strong and healthy Yuudai but that did not completely eliminate the possibilities, thus he was not willing to put her life at risk for his own selfish whims.

_But is it really selfish of me to ask_, he mused, contemplating the idea further. After a moments deliberation he pushed the idea to the back of his mind; it would be better for him to discuss the issue when he returned home. He realised then that it was not the fear of complications that agitated his thoughts the most but the possible refusal to have a child by Neji. Maybe it would be the one shard of happiness that would be omitted from his, so far, perfect life? He would just have to wait and see.

As he turned a corner the stairway that lead to their raised apartment came into sight, it's red tiled roof somewhat disarrayed due to the previous year's frequency for high winds. Stepping closer he could see that the curtains had been drawn, noticing a small slither of amber light piercing through the gap between the two sheets of fabric. He gathered from logic that Neji had returned; his guess was further substantiated by the trail of billowing smoke the rose from the small chimney towards the rear of the roof and the succulent aroma that drifted from the apartment's entrance. He took the steps two at a time, brushing his feet against the mat at the mouth of the darkened porch before pushing his key into the lock which he had retrieved from one of his trouser pockets. As he crossed the threshold, thankful for the wall of warmth that knocked against his body, he heard Neji call from the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

Sasuke had grown affectionately accustomed to the rasping tone of the Hyuga's voice and it's sometimes brittle quality, though sometimes his lover's voice would undergo a subtle change, sounding more like a heightened whisper which would cause a shiver to race up his spine. Regardless, he loved to listen for those quiet murmurs Neji believed no one could hear when his voice would sound that little bit sweeter against the Uchiha's ear. They came frequently, usually when he was busying himself with chores and acted as a form of quiet meditation for him as talking to himself seemed to quell some inner turmoil.

"You're doing it again." Sasuke hummed as he took a seat, drawing up his chair whilst Neji set the table. The Hyuga merely looked at him in confusion, brushing a strand of his dark, brunette hair behind his ear before flashing Sasuke a meek smile. He could see the weariness beneath Neji's lilac pools and the slight purplish bags that had accumulated at his under eye; he hadn't been sleeping well which Sasuke put down to Hiashi, Neji's uncle.

"You've been working too hard. Maybe you should take a day off?" Sasuke suggested, extending his hand to rest atop Neji's. The Hyuga quickly shook his head and quickly wandered towards the sink where he began to clear various dishes and utensils, storing them in the nearby cupboards just above his head. Sasuke motioned for his to take a seat, to allow himself time to rest and enjoy a meal in his company.

Talk ensued between the two, often filled with discussions on books and possible plots that Neji had compiled throughout the day which Sasuke was more than happy to listen to. He often found himself being completely absorbed in the words that left his lover's lips, sensing everything around him blur from existence until all that was left was Neji's voice and the steady beat of his own heart. Not long after Neji invited Sasuke to talk about his day, though he was reluctant to divulge the plan he had discussed with Sakura, hence why he abstained to mention that he had met with her at all and avoided discussing Yuudai altogether. But Neji was not easily fooled and sensed Sasuke's reluctance, embarrassingly enough he pointed out various quirks Sasuke displayed when he was either lying or avoiding a matter that upset him.

"There is something you're not telling me," he mumbled, pushing his plate away once he had finished so that he could pull Sasuke's clenched hands into his own. He was grateful to feel the warm tips of Neji's slender fingers stroking the back of his hand and felt all the tension that had accumulated in at the back of his mind dissolve away as he lost himself within the lilac orbs that beheld him.

"I met Sakura earlier today and well, we started talking…" He trailed off, not sure how to bring up the situation he had experienced or how to mention his friend's surprising proposal. Yet Neji quietly shook his head and laughed.

"That's never a good thing is it." He teased, not once breaking eye contact with Sasuke as he attempted to coax the information for his lips which he had set to gnawing nervously. He then took a deep breath that rattled in his throat as he grew more apprehensive of the Hyuga's response, visualising all the possible outcomes, most of a discerning nature that only set his heart racing even faster. How would he bring up the fact that he wanted a child? Moments passed as he struggled to find the words, he shifted uneasily in his seat whilst Neji held him under his languid gaze.

"We were talking about you and me," he was making a start though Neji could see he was procrastinating against a much more important issue, "and about what it would be like if we…" Once again he faltered, feeling his face flush a vibrant red as his cheeks and ears burnt with embarrassment.

"If we…" Neji hummed, leaning in closer to fully witness the extent at which Sasuke's face had transformed from a wan complexion to that of a rip tomato, similar to the one they had just eaten. A heart beat passed between the two as Sasuke gathered his thoughts, waiting for his heart to regain its original pace as his face cooled and turned deathly pale.

"Children." He blurted, stunning Neji who only stared in blank surprise, his face twisted between a half smile and a grimace as his eyes widened beyond their usually capacity. There was a long pause between the two, allowing an awkward silence to consume the small kitchen space and an icy panic to grip at Sasuke's chest. He cursed Neji for his silence and willed him to answer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Making Progress

(Author's note: I'm not sure if I've made it clear, but its set after the war, Neji didn't die but everything else goes along with the manga. Execpt Naruto doesn't marry Hinata... Hope you enjoy reading the story anyway.)

Sasuke watched as Neji silently drummed his fingers, avoiding his gaze as he looked off towards the kitchen's exit. With a moments hesitations he got to his feet and began to pace about the room, his feet echoing softly with every deliberated footfall. He sighed and muttered, nervously pulling at the hem of his jumper as he continued to walk around in tight circles, his eyes flicking back and forth between Sasuke and his own clenched hands. Finally he stopped, wresting his hands besides the kitchen sink as if he feared he would suddenly become nauseous.

"Neji…" Sasuke whispered, feeling foolish and somewhat saddened by his partner's morose response but otherwise hoping to coax him out of his forlorn state. He rose from his seat, pushing the chair back gently to avoid hearing that harsh grate of metal against tile before stepping gingerly towards Neji who remained with his back to the Uchiha. Not knowing what to say or how to ease the tension he had so obviously caused Sasuke placed his hand at the Hyuga's shoulder, surprised to find that his breath had become exaggerated as if he were in a great deal of pain or experiencing severe frustration. But thankfully Sasuke felt his hand reach for his, clasping gently around his fingers as he stood, straightening his back as he continued to stare beyond the window and out into the night. His eyes appeared distant, more so than usual. The lilac tint of his irises seemed to cloud over with concern, a frown forming at his brow the deeper he reseeded into his private thoughts. Then he turned to face the sullen Uchiha, taking his arms to his waist to pull him into a tender embrace, resting his chin atop his shoulder before breathing in the smell of his shampoo to comfort himself. Sasuke allowed him time to compose himself but was more than happy to remain locked within Neji's powerful, delicate grip, feeling his hot breath soft against the nape of his exposed neck. Languid seconds passed between the two as they stood together, cast of towards the rear of the miniature kitchen until after a series of mutters and soft swaying motions Neji drew back to stare Sasuke deep in the face, his own expression a sad smile.

"What future would any child of mine have?" He asked despondently, still wearing a weary smile as he waited for Sasuke's reply. He felt trapped, as if those protective arms were now a cage to keep him from running away; he wished he had never asked as the intensity of Neji's passionate gaze ebbed into a look of defeat. Realising that Sasuke had sunk into himself and was unwilling to respond Neji released him and leant back against the counter, sighing heavily before lifting his gaze to the dull yellow light at the heart of the ceiling, hoping to find some answers tucked away in the cracks just starting to appear.

"I would love nothing more," he beamed softly, placing an idle hand into the crux of his elbow to warm his numb fingers, "than to have a child with you – by any means – but,"

"I know." Sasuke quickly interrupted, silencing the progressively morbid Hyuga as he reminisced about his past, the furrowed creases in his flawless brow caving in deeper with every bitter recollection. Then suddenly his features shifted, his scowl peeling to reveal a serene expression Sasuke feared he would never see again; his eyes glowed with content like the lasts rays of sunlight had set them alight as his mouth slipped into its evening smile that rendered Sasuke weak and light headed. Once again he took the timid Uchiha in his arms and embraced him, his lips stroking the rim of Sasuke's ear as he spoke.

The words he spoke, swathed with endearment and gratitude, echoed about Sasuke's mind, chasing away any remaining apprehensions. He allowed himself to be held for a few moments more, happy to feel Neji's long strands of hair fall at his shoulder, enabling Sasuke to inhale the sweet fragrance that clung to the river of cascading brunette. As usual Neji began to sway, leaning from either side as if to cradle the dark haired man he held fast to his chest, his own eyes closing, giving the impression that he had fallen into a deep sleep. Then he whispered three simple words that caused Sasuke to giggle rather girlishly, however the Hyuga did not care; he was cliché and predictable but Sasuke always saw the converse, believing him to be romantic and wonderful.

After the brief interlude the two resumed their domestic pattern; Sasuke began to clear the table, handing the items of cutlery to Neji as he cleaned them. He listened to the slow but constant running of the tap and the gentle splashes caused by Neji's hands as the water hit his soft skin. It was times like these, the mundane, domestic periods in his life where he found himself the most peaceful, yet there was always a numbness that he quietly associated with this style of living; he had previously been an infamous outsider of the village, an enemy. He wondered if he truly missed that life, the freedoms that came with it. Soon he believed that he and the rest of the world would forget that they had once been skilled warriors, shinobi that mastered the art of substation and stealth. Thinking back after several comfortable years the idea seemed ridiculous. Yet Sasuke could still fear the fire that burnt in his chest, remember the stinging pain as it burnt his cheeks and the wave of pride that had captured his heart when he finally succeeded in his first jutsu. Had an entire generation been wasted now that peace had finally been acquired? Fortunately he knew he wasn't the only one unnerved by the sudden tranquillity and the debilitating effect it had upon his now primal skills; spending so many hours with Neji allowed him to analyse certain quirks and irritations the Hyuga felt and remaining idle was one of them. Having arduously trained his body in an art he had been denied, surly now he felt as if he had been cheated of a time where he could have been of more use?

With Naruto ascending to the position of Hokage the village had been met with a new era of understanding amongst the nations, yet it robbed each villager of a sense of themselves and a purpose they so desperately believed. He missed being a ninja, but he had also come to accept this new lifestyle that seemed to suit him just fine, though there was still a need to complain. A part of his being had, in the space of a few years, become obsolete and maybe this is why he believed he wanted to have a child in the first place; to give him a new purpose to replace the one he had lost.

He contemplated about asking his partner, whom had finished with his chores and had begun to absentmindedly pace about the living room with a pen between his tightly pursed lips, whether or not he really felt the same as Sasuke did.

"You're doing it again." Sasuke muttered with very little humour; Neji's pacing had been much too frequent for his liking, an activity he only practiced whenever he was hiding something from the Uchiha. The question nonetheless caused the pale faced Hyuga to stop in his tracks as his mouth slackened to release the biro he had been gnawing against in frustration. He merely apologised and took the seat opposite Sasuke's position, twirling the small writing instrument between his slender fingers as he stared down at his feet.

"What would we name them?" He purred, a chuckle following closely after when he realised a blush forming across Sasuke's cheeks. In honesty, Sasuke had never considered the name of their future child after ardently believing that Neji would have refused the offer of becoming a father, thus he was somewhat perplexed and slow in his response.

"Susumu, perhaps?" He took a seat next to Neji and leant against his shoulder, embracing the warmth that flowed into him through their innocent touch. Neji thought long and hard about the name, reflecting on the fact that it was a name given to a boy and its supposed meaning. He couldn't help but laugh, warping his arm around Sasuke's waist as he thanked him with a gentle kiss which he planted against the smooth of his forehead.

"I want our child's name to mean something." Sasuke quickly murmured, feeling embarrassed for putting such thought into naming the child. When he thought of the youth they would raise together he wanted a name that would enable people to recognise them as their child, a name that would help define who they were as an individual. People may scoff at him, considering that he was just trying to be intellectual, but he wanted his family to be connected; the name would act as a verbal representation of their bond.

"But why that name," Neji began, looking Sasuke delicately in the eye, "doesn't it mean 'progressing'?" Sasuke nodded before beginning to twiddle his thumbs, attempting to distract himself so that he would not meet the lilac gaze that stared longingly after him.

"It means a lot to me… and to you… 'Progressing'." He repeated the phrase, thinking back to his training as a child, how he sought to better himself and how Neji had met many difficulties in his own life, experiencing more than his own mental barriers but preventions by other individuals. Yet now, such a word and its sentimental meaning, the world they had both lived in was slowly fading; with peace and now war, with no resentment between nations there was no need to train a new generation. In doing so would show doubt and may be perceived as an early stage of betrayal. He did not understand the diplomatic issues involved with the training of ninja's, yet the world was simply becoming less concerned and more focused with domestic issues. Regretfully Neji had become a part of the new era; the Hyuga had expelled themselves to deal with the villages economy, thus his white eyed lover had been reduced to pushing about papers and dealing with finance. This, he was convinced, was not how a once great Hyuga should spend his days. Despite how he felt Neji had spent much of his life in the service of others, hence why he held little qualms when given the position within the new Hyuga business.

Feeling that deliberating on such thoughts would only sour his mood he took Neji's hands in his and smiled, noticing the tired bags under his eyes. Lifting the weary Hyuga to his feet Sasuke continued to lead him to their room, leading him like a child up the small flight of stairs. Soon Neji was thankful to be in his bed, even more so as Sasuke snuggled deep into his side, sharing the warmth of his body to sooth the tensions that had plagued his lover's thoughts that evening.

Sakura didn't know how to start so she simply sat and watched as Naruto ate, the ramen noodles from his bowl disappearing quickly into his open mouth. She didn't mind him eating his preferred meal of choice so long as it was once every two weeks, however Yuudai had also begun to show a penchant for the dish, preferring the noodle based snack over the vegetables she desperately wished for him to eat.

Their son had already ventured off to bed before the two had sat down to eat and eventually talk, yet Sakura found she had some difficulties in finding the right words. She was proud that she had offered to be Sasuke and Neji's surrogate, yet the idea seemed rather embarrassing when it came to talking with her childish husband. Hopefully he wouldn't understand and merely agree upon realising that it would make his two friends happy. He had been more than content to appear at their wedding, having been Sasuke's best man it seemed as if the blonde would burst with pride. As she remembered that wonderful day she couldn't help but picture how handsome Naruto had looked in his tailored suit, stood tall and dignified next to the flushed Uchiha as Neji delivered his vows, his tone elevated and melodic with joy. She felt a lump in her throat form at the reverie which she quickly swallowed before addressing her husband who had now finished and was wiping the sauce from the corner of his smiling mouth.

"Naruto, I've offered to be Sasuke's surrogate." She declared with no hint of hesitation, showing Naruto that was serious as to deter any form of objection. However, the blonde took the comment in his stride and nodded, his smile widening to reveal a row of pearl white teeth. As he sat before her, giddy with excitement, he couldn't help but laugh, probably at some obscene private joke.

"Wow," He exclaimed, leaning back in his chair, "Sasuke and Neji actually want kids." He was more surprised, she believed, with Neji's approval, which she herself had yet to hear though she held no doubts. Naruto then folded his arms and looked towards Sakura with a clouded gaze, signifying a growing worry or mild fear she did not understand.

"If the child is Neji's," his voice was deep and weighed with concern, "then-" She didn't allow him to continue, having quickly raised her hand upon realising the cause for his concern and smiled brightly, the happiness she felt reflected in her green eyes.

"The child will be both Sasuke's and Neji's." She giggled, marvelling at herself for her ingenious plan.

"But if you're the surrogate, wouldn't that mean you'd be the biological mother?" He couldn't quite see things from her angle, perplexed by her words and her hidden thought process. Biology was never his strong point but he knew how children were made, a subject that still irked him to a degree, so how could either Sasuke or Neji be the 'mother'. Surely the child would belong to either one and Sakura? Feeling that she had some obscure motive that he would not understand he allowed that area of discussion to ebb from the conversation, instead focusing more on his two companions.

"Wonder what kind of parent's they will be." He mused, thinking to how stubborn Sasuke could be and Neji's prominent ego and lack of humour. There were however, qualities in both the Uchiha and Hyuga that he admired, some that he envied them for, though he kept such thoughts to himself.

"I'm sure they will be wonderful." Sakura's face beamed with excitement as she contemplated the joy she would bring the two. She ardently believed that if anyone were to be happy in this strange, confusing world, then it was them. Despite her growing delight a burden had been placed against her heart as she considered her seemingly well thought out plan. _If the child takes after Neji_, she thought, biting her lower lip, _then things are going to be complicated._


End file.
